


the fact i'm so weighed down

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

Josh stares at the tween with dread and panic filling up his entire being. 

_@debbyryan: @tylerzpizza me and josh broke up because he was gay lmao_

Josh is about to call Debby and scream at her, but he barely manages to restrain himself. 

He wasn't ready to be out yet, Debby knows he didn't want to be out until he was married and knew that people wouldn't use the fact that he was gay to say he and Tyler were together. Debby was his friend, a cover, he had trusted her and she had outed him. 

Asking her to delete it wouldn't help. Screenshots would still circulate and people would know. 

Oh god, now everyone would know. 

Josh texts his boyfriend with shaking hands, waiting for their world to come down around them.


End file.
